


Never Have I Ever

by CQC_Lesbian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQC_Lesbian/pseuds/CQC_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I've never tried my hand at fanfiction before but one of my best friends dared me so here goes nothing. If you wanna give critiques, I might try to write more or something else or whatever. Thanks for clicking my garbage regardless. Love you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

 

 

 

 

Courier Six slammed her glass down onto the table with a loud “clink” and proceeded to pour another shot of whiskey into the glass.

”No fuckin' way you haven't done that shit, Vee! Take the shot!” she slurred toward the scribe sitting across from her. The short haired woman laughed loudly and threw her own glass back, causing the rest of the tables occupants to shout in their drunken stupors.

“Alright, alright, my turn haha,” Arcade started,” Never have I ever... Slept with a woman.”

Cass chuckled into her bottle as Veronica and Six shared knowing looks with each other. Veronica took her shot and Six paused to furrow her brow.

“Wait, you fuck. You've NEVER fucked a woman? Ever? Like, even as a little baby gay, closeted Arcade Gaynon?” Six questioned.

Arcade scrunched his nose at the insults said by the courier,”How uncouth. Why, no, I have not. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexual men that have had those types of experiences. I, however, having a terrible case of gynophobia have never done so.”

“Well, you're still using words like 'uncouth' and 'gynophobia' thirty minutes into this game and that just kinda proves how vanilla you are, buddy,” Veronica snickered, vodka bottle in hand.

Boone refilled his glass and joined in,”You're missing out, man,” he sighed, earning a glare from the Followers' member.

“Okokokokokokok,” Veronica giggled,”Neverrr have I everrr...” She glanced around the table before continuing,”I've never had anal!”

Arcade grimaced before taking his shot and mumbling something about “targeting him.”Everyone then turned and looked at Cass just sitting at the end of the table, feet kicked up, whiskey in hand.

“What the fuck are you looking at me for? I may be a drunk, but I have my standards,”Cass grumbled, fixing her hat.

The group was almost too focused on looking at Cass in shock that they almost missed seeing Boone tip his glass back discreetly behind Six.

“Did you just... BRO,” Six yelled, slapping Boone in the chest, getting the attention of everyone else in the room,”YOU TOOK A SHOT TO THAT?! NICE BRO!”

“I was in the military...” Boone grumbled.

 

The group continued to hoot and holler and share a few stories before continuing with the game.

 

Boone cleared his throat and moved his rifle off of his lap before saying,”I've never been naked on the Strip after a night of partying.”

“Oh you might not be able to say that for too much longer,” Six laughed, clinking her glass with Cass before taking another shot.

Boone shook his head with a smile and passed his half empty bottle of whiskey to Veronica, who has just finished off their last bottle of vodka.

Six raised her freshly filled shot glass and shouted,” NEVER. HAVE I EVER. Tried to pick up a woman in ANY of the bars in New Vegas!”

“That's a fuckin' bullshit goddamn lie, kid,” Cass laughed.

“No fuckin' lie. I've never tried. I just do,” Six smirked.

Veronica took a shot between her hiccups and Boone grunted before taking his shot in defeat.

Cassidy tilted her chair forward, leaned across the table, and grabbed a fresh bottle from the middle before leaning back and claiming,”Never have I ever eaten pussy.”

Arcade blushed at the vulgarity of the statement just said. Six clinked her glass into Boone's before raising it toward Veronica and throwing it back. Veronica raised hers in response and took the shot. Boone took his shot with a smirk on his face.

“Guh, Cass, I wanna call bullshit on that. I'm sure you've done it you're just too drunk to remember it,” Six slurred, waving her shot glass in the air.”Yooouu... There's no way you haven't, I swear.”

“I mean, I might've. I'll take a drink if you want. I've never said no to drinking more whiskey,” Cass laughed back.

“I've never been this drunk before...” Arcade mumbled, his head resting on his one hand. He spun an empty bottle on the table with the other.

The gang all turned and looked at Arcade for a second. He continued to stare absently at the kitchen table. Cass looked at Veronica, Veronica to Boone, Boone to Six, and Six to her bottle of scotch.

Very somberly, Six looked up from her bottle. She spoke whole holding back a tear,”I'm so glad that you guys are here to help me corrupt Arcade's innocence,” she choked out, and threw back her bottle.

Boone looked at Six in disbelief,” was... was that your turn, Ganon?”

“I don't even know anymore,” he slurred. He stood from his chair and stumbled towards the door, stopping when he stumbled into the fridge and stated,”You're all alcoholics and I'm going to go do something productive.”Arcade turned back towards the door again.

“Never have I ever touched myself to the thought of Boone and called it 'something productive,'” Veronica laughed, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She smiled devilishly when Arcade spun around, almost falling in the process, and shot her a glare.

Boone scowled, looked up to Arcade, then over to Veronica.”Never have I ever slept with any of the women in this room,” he spat out.

“Ok,” Six started,”I'm sensing some hostility right now and I'm gonna have to ask you to settle down and stop telling lies,” Six half smiled towards Arcade and Boone before winking at Veronica.”I think it's about high time that we put the bottles in the fridge and all go to bed before someone get's in trouble.”

“Bed? Speak for yourself, kid. I'm going out to run around naked on the Strip. C'mon, Boone,” Cass slurred out, quickly stumbling into the hallway with Boone reluctantly following behind her.

The room now remained empty, save for the two women and Arcade who was now slumped against the workbench in the corner. Veronica and Six shared a knowing smile before Veronica cleared her voice to speak.

“Well I, for one, agree with you, Six, and will be headed to bed immediately. Separately, of course,” Veronica smiled toward Six once again, glancing briefly at the low cut of her shirt and then to one of the bottles on the table.”But don't be afraid to come and find me if you have any nightmares about bears or bulls,”Veronica winked before grabbing a half-empty bottle of wine from the table and strolling, more gracefully than a woman of her level of inebriation should have been capable of, out of the door and down the hall.

“I dunno, man. Scotch gives me nightmares I better go ahead and follow her out. See ya in Hell, Ganon,” Six drunkenly chuckled, grabbed her coat, and followed after the scribe.

Arcade plopped down onto one of the trunks next to the workbench. Now the only person in the room, he sighed and removed his glasses to clean them. He wiped them down and returned them to his nose.

“Uhg... Fuckin' lesbians,” he mumbled and almost immediately passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my first fic. Lemme know what you think and if I should do this more often.


End file.
